teen titans series: secrets of the underworld
by newnewhearts
Summary: when the teen titans head out to the cameo club in Florida, Miami, garfiled didn't to expect to meet a drop dead gorgeous girl, like dementia's thorn are to expect to witness a murder. well much less a murder committed by shadow hunters warriors dedicate to ridding the world of demons and keeping the odd werewolves and vampires in line. seem like their lives is just the start .


Chapter 1: young heroes and hunters can party to right?

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans are any another etc.

San Francisco is known as the officially City and County and is the leading financial and cultural center of Northern California and the San Francisco Bay Area. Today, San Francisco is one of the top tourist destinations in the world, and is renowned for its cool summers, fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of architecture, and landmarks including the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, the former prison on Alcatraz Island, and its Chinatown district. Also known as the home of are young divide teen's superheroes the teen titans are now address their self's the titans, no longer they are known as their mentor's assistance sidekicks, where they are now independent, confident, trustworthy that made them a wonderful team, that gotten through tough solutions that they had struggle but still managing through over the seven years that Wally and Roy believe deserves a vacation break to the hottest best place in Florida, Miami baby.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO"!"

"PLEASE!"

"GROWL"

"Okay, okay, okay, we stop", Walley and Roy replied back to Richard before they get into a grand ass beating from him like before in the watch town. Richard Sign with relief from the two complain about taking a break from crime fighting and hadn't taking a vacation over a two years now. Though part him agree with them it have been over about two years now, also with the crime rate have drop within the past few months really shouldn't be a problem.

So capture with his thoughts he didn't notice when Walley and Roy had left the kitchen since they wasn't going get a yes answer from, well Roy maybe Walley probably be back nor did he notice victor siting in the second chair of his left at the breakfast table." Yo Richard, man comes in yahoo, well waving his half machine hand in front of his face. Finally snapped out his thoughts which started to avoid him and Kory skinny dipping in one the Jacuzzi hot tubs in one the hotels in Miami engage in sexual course. "Oh shit ah hey victor he-he how long you were sitting there." Blush like a school girl first kiss from their boy crush. "Say about an enough to walk in here to witness you having a boner under the kitchen table from whatever one your sex fantasy of you and Kory at it." Victor said to him well snickering at his embarrass leader who somehow still get boners like a virgin freshman first peek shown in the girls gym lockers room.

Richard just replied back with his jaw line tighten and murders 'glare in his dark sky blue eyes which are hidden with his jet black glasses but still little tints of blush on his cheeks." He-he it okay rich no need to be embarrass about it, just don't have the another's see you before they start calling you Mary virgin boy he-he still laughing African-American half robotic man said. "He-he really funny victor ".was Richard only responding back to him well standing up from the kitchen table to fix his clothes to more proper look another then few minutes ago.

"I heard your argument with Walley and Roy and I telling you now if you don't accepted their idea they going to keep bugging the shit out you for about the rest of the month." Victor reminds him well drinking out his mug of fresh hot espresso." And got to say I kindled have to agree with them, a vacation that all of us need wouldn't be such problem tsk seem like what the doctor scripted up for this crazy butch."

"You know I started also to agree with them it has been over about two years now, also with the crime rate have drop within the past few months shouldn't be a problem. And I and Kory didn't really much time to spend to together". Richard reminded himself, which was half of the truth with so many crimes has been commitment within the few months like doctor light, plasmus, cinderblock, with few plunders, and with no clues on death strokes next move leave things to get hard over the past few months.

Before victor can respond a strong gust of cold air past them which cause both once hot cups of coffee to spill over along with Richard newspapers to get blown on to the table. Right in front them was non another then the new newly flash who at the moment looking smugly to finally have the answer he was hope for along with both his hands on his hip looking like the animation version of peter pan. "See I known people would do these my way so is it a yes." Now almost looking like a five-year old boy pleading to his parents can he have a pet dog? With his knees on the ground and both of his hands clasped together.

"Yo dumb ass you known the reason I came in here to talk to him so you and Roy would stop bickering to me about Richard not accepted your vacation idea." Well getting up from the table with his once hot cup of espresso and over to the kitchen sink.

"Well you were taking too damn long get a respond from him "Walley replied to victor well giving him fake pissed off angry look. Then turn to Richard with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "So is it a yes". Well look like about to detonate into excitement which Richard believes is about to when he give him his answer. Sign with defeated" yes we can go" along with few chucks of seeing his friend look like he about to do the Harlem shake. "But sense it was you and Roy great idea your get to ship the lugging's on to the t jet. Which Richard had just rain on his dancing parade just few minutes ago. "Oh man" was Walley and Roy replied who just came from the backyard into the kitchen along with a laughing green changeling who at the moment look like have tear in his forest green eyes." Oh don't worry it not just the two your gar going to help along to."

"Wait minute how hell I got into this" was the changeling question to the African-American robotic man wondering how he got in avoid with shipping the lugging's." Yeah gar was in the idea to so that mean he should help with the lugging's also don't wrong man you can turn into a donkey and ship them on your back I mean you are sometime a jackass right." was Roy answer for the fake confused changeling, well given him smugly look of not getting out the group plot idea which gar just return with a glare and his middle finger in his face.

"Well that explain it we all going to Florida, Miami, go tell Garth and the girls we going and pack up whatever you going need and get some sleep, since we been getting in up in the morning." Richard tell them well grab the now soaking newspapers and walk over the to the garbage bin. Also listen to Walley, Roy and Gar leave the room to tell another's of their trip to Miami well cheering and doing idiom dance moves well planning out there plans to Miami.

"This should be an interesting vacation to come." Victor tells Richard well walking way with a new batch of hot cup of coffee.

* * *

Somewhere in New York City, Manhattan of the Pierre, a Taj hotel…

"Hé le bébé, Dante vous a vu mes préférés Giuseppe zanotti rouge, charlotte Olympie brune pompe je né peux pas les trouver dans Mon placard". Young beautiful European women in her twenty-two with auburn long waist hair, amber eyes, and light peach kiss skin, and well-defined curve body.

"No babe did you check in the back of the closet are third selves maybe rosebud." A young man in his twenty-three also, sign well ran his hand through his natural short black hair and look at his fiancé with his deep ocean blue eyes, then ran it down his light skin defined face and walk his define body over to the bedroom door fame. "Hey little bird do you think you can help rosebud find her pumps for me I need to make a short trip to bank American for are trip in the morning to Florida, Miami."

"Mmmhmm but I would really appreciate if you stop calling me after that fatuous, ludicrous and, infantile name." A young eighteen beauty with natural deep plum mid back length hair, light lapis ice blue, purple eyes, silken white milky skin, and great curves girl walk beside of Dante and then with past him inside the room to help the confuse European auburn woman. "It really is an embarrassment."

Dante just shrug his border shoulders and walk over to the king size bed him and rosebud share and pick up his grey Calvin Klein jacket faux leather motto jacket. Then was about to respond to back to Demi on that comment. When a guy in his twenty's walk in that look very similar to Dante but have a rebel hairstyle and have light icing blue eyes. "Hey what wrong with little bird Demi we all have called you that ever sense you was born." Well laughing at his little sister made an annoyed face at the name.

"Yeah I have to agree with Danny, Demi what wrong with little bird you use to loved that name" also laughing with his middle brother at their little sister." " are you prefer little raven, you know that remind when you was five-year old and used to wear your deep blue cloak over, your skin-tight leather suit, and cute little blue boots you was so adorable." Dante and Danny laugh harder remember the memories of their little sister dress as her favorite bird.

When they were done with memories land both men decide to leave before the bank close along with demo pizza shop. But was stop with a pair of pumps clad with white mist hit them in the back of the head and soon drop to the wooded floor.

**AH**! "What the hell" Danny was the first one to recover from the surprise attack and look back to his sweet well he thought sweet and kind little sister, who was now at moment standing up from the ground with the two pair shoes that rosebud was look for.

Annoy her too older brothers companies to her about the shoe attack just few minutes ago turn around and look at rosebud with innocent, sweet, and kind face and body language that can easily pull off for a sweet cute little school girl tried not to look guilt. "Hé Rosie j'ai trouvé votre Giuseppe zanotti, charlotte Olympie pompe pour vous. Well holding them in front of the auburn European women face.

"You found them thank you Demi you are a sweet dark angel." Rosebud tells her with happiness, and excitement in her amber eyes to finally find her favorite pair. Getting up from the ground and wrapped her arms around the small petites girl for an enthusiastic hug, who was happy to return back.

"You welcome Rosie if you need any help I always here". Demi tell her after the hug ended with care and kind eyes and small smile on her heart shape lips. Then turn to her brothers with murder glare that can slice a car in half, but then smile seeing fear in their eyes and then strut out the room with confident to go finish reading her book of "The Mortal Instruments city of bones."

After from tidy up the rest her shoes closet then with to pack her to favorite pumps inside her suitcase, rosebud you up to see her fiancé and brother law still standing near the door fame looking directly at Demi with frighten eyes, who at the moment sitting down reading her book. "What are you're doing and why you're staring at Demi like she that Behemoth Demon we seen when we were in demo training?" well-looking at the two with confused and annoy. The two just shook their heads and walk out the room mutter on how sometime their sister like to take upon her demolish side and walk out the suit hotel room." Americans can sometime be so weird but got to love them."


End file.
